


White Time

by CXAAxC (CelestialxXxAngel)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Amber Lead Syndrome, Big Brothers, Books, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Clones, Coughing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dead People, Despair, During Canon, Everyone is Dead, Family Secrets, Far Future, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Festivals, Fire, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Ghosts, Happy, Heaven, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Cream, Laughter, Little Sisters, Miracles, Mystery, Near Future, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Pirates, Plans For The Future, Poison, Poisoning, Post-Punk Hazard Arc, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Dressrosa, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Servants, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sister Complex, Sisters, Sleep, Sobbing, Sweat, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Villains, Will of D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/CXAAxC
Summary: You discovered yourself years in the future where everyone that you know including your own parents was already dead and your big brother was the only one still alive with a bounty on his head and a scary epithet to go with it. He was also a supernova pirate captain with a crew and a ship of his own.Yeah, welcome to Trafalgar D. Water Lammy's life.TRAVEL TO THE FUTURE! LAMMY!
Relationships: Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Lammy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Vinsmoke Judge & Vinsmoke Reiju, Vinsmoke Reiju & Vinsmoke Sora
Comments: 24
Kudos: 94





	1. A Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You see, there is no such thing as despair in this world, a merciful hand will always reach out. Angels will descent one after another to give you a miraculous help in your time of need."_
> 
> A sister once told her those words with a gentle smile on her face, hands clasped around her own. The little girl who was sick with the Amber Lead disease believed in those kind words wholeheartedly.
> 
> "I believe in miracle. I do. I do." She uttered those words with a strong conviction that fate laughed itself sick.

_You were just an ignorant girl from a small but beautiful town in North Blue called Flevance. You loved festival and ice cream. You got a cool big brother who was aspiring to be a great doctor like your parents and you really looked up to him. Then, one day, everyone fell sick, ugly white spots appeared on your body and unbearable pain was constantly there. No worries! There would be a cure soon enough. Your parents were the best doctor in the town after all! Your big brother said so!_

_It was just another day. There was a strange fruit and a fire involved when you discovered yourself years in the future where everyone that you know including your own parents was already long dead and your big brother was the only one still alive with a bounty on his head and a scary epithet to go with it. He was also a supernova pirate captain with a crew and a ship of his own._

_Yeah, welcome to Trafalgar D. Water Lammy's life._

Trafalgar D. Water Lammy woke up in pain on her white bed, she cried a bit and struggled a little on her own to sit up on her clean bed. The pain was becoming a usual thing but she never got used to it, it was unbearable but her big brother had never once complained about the pain, always trying to cheer her up even though the white spots kept appearing on their body. If he could withstand the pain with his strong will, she could do it with her own. That's why she was always trying hard to be as cheerful as possible around her brother and parents.

She looked around her pristine white room and found herself to be alone in the big room, father and mother were probably busy with the patients, they were the best doctor in this town after all. Big brother was probably studying his thick book again.

There was a growling sound coming from her stomach and she put her small hand on it, glad that no one was in the hospital room, it would be so embarrassing otherwise.

She realized that she still had not eaten anything yet since the morning and moved her head from side to side, looking for a food inside her room.

There was a strange fruit lying innocently on the table beside her. Mother must have left it for her, her mother always said that she needed to eat more fruits to be more healthy. This was the first time she ever saw a strange fruit like that though.

Her stomach growled again, asking to be feed pathetically. Lammy shrugged her little shoulders and took the strange fruit from the table with her hands, she took a bite and chocked herself on it immediately, she patted her chest a few times and managed to somehow swallow the disgusting fruit.

"This fruit is rotten!" She declared with a disgusted voice, still reeling from the aftermath of the horrible taste in her mouth. She threw the fruit as far away as possible with the little strength she got left in her body.

"I want to go to the festival again and eat ice cream with big brother." She dejectedly muttered to herself in sorrow. Everyone was so busy this day, trying to come up with a cure for the white disease.

She sighed and laid back again on her soft bed, closing her eyes and tried to think of a happy memory before the sickness took over her body.

Just when she was about to fall asleep again and have a happy dream, she could suddenly smell a smoke from outside her room, she coughed a few times and struggled to breathe properly, sweats starting to gather on her body from the increasing heat.

"What… what's going on?" She asked to no one in particular, feeling scared. Was there a fire? Where's mom? Where's dad? Where's big brother?

She got up from her bed with a lot of effort, trying to run to the door. She immediately collapsed after a few steps, her strength could no longer support her sick body.

The door suddenly fell to the ground, eaten by the fire. She tried to scream for help but only a terrified sob came out. No one coming to help her, the fire already spread around the room, she was going to be burned alive by the hot fire.

"I am scared. Someone please help me." She said in between her sobbing. She was just a terrified little girl, alone in a fire, she wasn't as brave and smart as her big brother, she didn't know what to do in this situation. She just sat there in the middle of fire and cried in despair. She didn't want to die yet, she still wanted to go to the festival with her family again.

_"You see, there is no such thing as despair in this world, a merciful hand will always reach out. Angels will descent one after another to give you a miraculous help in your time of need."_

A sister once told her those words with a gentle smile on her face, hands clasped around her own. The little girl who was sick with the Amber Lead disease believed in those kind words wholeheartedly.

"I believe in miracle. I do. I do." She uttered those words with a strong conviction that fate laughed itself sick.

Fate was endlessly whimsical and it decided to favor the sick little girl with the power of time itself.

Toki Toki no Mi. The devil fruit of time that gave the user an ability to send herself forward in time.

There was a burst of bright light and Trafalgar D. water Lammy sent herself unknowingly forward in time and saved herself from the burning fire.

She lost her consciousness when she landed herself years in the future, not at all prepared for the things that would come her way soon.


	2. An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Surgeon of what?!" What kind of a scary name was that?
> 
> "Surgeon of Death. Captain of the Heart Pirates and One of the Supernovas from the Worst Generation. The mastermind behind the Rocky Port incident and the new Shichibukai. Trafalgar Law. Are you related to him?" The woman repeated herself slowly.
> 
> There was a scary pirate with an identical name like her big brother. How terrible!

Trafalgar D. Water Lammy woke up with a start. She gasped for air. Someone was kissing her passionately, sucking something from her mouth.

A beautiful woman with pink hair released her lips and licked her own.

"Good to see you awake, little girl. What are you doing in this place?" The woman asked her with a pretty smile, arms crossed.

Eh?

Lammy looked around in disorientation, seeing nothing but a desolate wasteland.

What happened? She tried to remember. There was a fire and she fell unconscious.

"Where is this? Is this heaven? Are you an angel?"

The woman laughed. "This is not heaven and I am certainly not an angel. We are currently in the remains of Flevance, North Blue."

What?! Lammy quickly stood up and looked around again. There was nothing resembling the white of her beautiful hometown, it was just a desolate wasteland. This couldn't possibly be Flevance.

"So, who are you? What is a little girl with Amber Lead doing in the remains of Flevance?" The woman asked her curiously.

Lammy widened her eyes when she realized something and she took a quick look on herself. There was no more white spots on her body.

"Don't worry about it anymore. I suck it out of your body. It was delicious." The woman said with a wink.

Did she heal her with that kiss earlier? The woman was an angel who descended to aid her in her time of need after all! Just like what the sister said to her!

"Thank you, Miss. My name is Trafalgar Lammy. I-" Lammy didn't get to finish her sentence when another question from the woman cut her own.

"Trafalgar? Are you related to the Surgeon of Death by any chance?" The woman asked calmly, one of her swirly eyebrows was raised in question.

"Surgeon of what?!" What kind of a scary name was that?

"Surgeon of Death. Captain of the Heart Pirates and One of the Supernovas from the Worst Generation. The mastermind behind the Rocky Port incident and the new Shichibukai. Trafalgar Law. Are you related to him?" The woman repeated herself slowly.

There was a scary pirate with an identical name like her big brother. How terrible!

Lammy shook her head. "It is just a coincidence. I come from a family of doctors. My parents are doctor and my big brother is aspiring to be one."

Where's her family? Who's this woman in front of her?

"Who are you, miss?" Lammy asked innocently.

The woman laughed. "My name is Reiju. It is nice to meet you, Lammy."

She purposely didn't give her family name. Lammy nodded along anyway. "It is nice to meet you too, Reiju-san."

Lammy bit her lips. She gathered courage inside her heart and asked for help to the angelic woman in front of her.

"Reiju-san, can you help me find my family? I think I am lost." She admitted quietly. She didn't know where she was or how she got in this place. She only remembered the fire and the bright light. Perhaps the angel who rescued her from the fire got confused and dropped her in the middle of nowhere? Her family was probably looking for her in panic. Well, everyone made a mistake. That's okay. Lammy would find her family again somehow.

"Yo, Reiju. Are you done strolling around? Who is that girl?" A man in a green suit asked the woman in a loud voice from behind the girl.

Lammy's eyes widened in recognition and she immediately hugged Reiju's leg, trembling in fear. It was Winch Green! One of Sora's enemies and a member of the evil army, Germa 66! What's an evil man like him doing here?!

"Are you here to cause trouble, Winch Green? Ha! Sora will come and put a stop to your evil!" Lammy said bravely, finger pointing rudely at the advancing man in green.

The man stopped in his track and Reiju's laughter filled the air.

Winch Green twitched and cracked his knuckle with a menacing grin. "I am going to kill this little twerp."

Lammy immediately cried in fright and Reiju put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Stop that, Yonji. She is coming with me." Reiju scolded her brother with a frown.

Then, it clicked to her. She failed to recognize her because she didn't wear her suit. This woman was no angel. She was Poison Pink! The only female member of the evil army. Oh, no! They were going to kidnap her. Lammy paled drastically.

"Sora, help me!" Lammy shouted with tears in her eyes. She was nothing but a terrified little girl surrounded by evil villains in that moment. The hero would surely rescue her and defeat the evil villains, right? Sora always won in the end.

Yonji tilted his head to the side.

"Why is she shouting for help from mother? She is already dead." Yonji said emotionlessly.

Reiju only shrugged in response and effortlessly picked her up, ignoring her futile thrashing easily, grasp as strong as a steel.

"Kami-sama will punish bad people like you!" Lammy screamed at the top of her lungs which made Yonji cringed and leaned away from her.

"Why are you bringing that peasant anyway? If you need more servants, you just need to ask father for them." Yonji said to his sister with an annoyed huff.

"It is a secret." Reiju said with a wink. A secret made a woman, woman. Yonji responded her with another annoyed huff.

Later, when Lammy cried herself to sleep, Reiju put her on her bed and did a background research on one Trafalgar Law using Germa's advanced technology. She sat quietly and wondered when the result showed her that he got a little sister named Trafalgar Lammy who died in Flevance's extermination years ago. The girl who was sleeping on her bed got the exact same face with the photo displayed on her screen.

Just what was the little girl lying on her bed then? A solid ghost? A clone? What?

Perhaps she could arrange a meeting with Trafalgar Law for an answer to the little mystery lying on her bed.


End file.
